


Creation

by WinterBracknell



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBracknell/pseuds/WinterBracknell
Summary: Evelyn Grace Azaria died in an explosion. When she is brought back to life, she is reborn as Ava Grace. This is Evelyn Azaria 2.0: the same cold calculation, the same lack of morals and empathy, but with the added savagery, sadism, and bloodlust. Now she is locked in a basement with the girl out of time, Clary Vanderwaal. A manic, repressed genius in the same room as a murderous child prodigy. Let's sit back and watch the dog fight, eh?





	Creation

Hello.  
I'm in a basement.   
This is the wall.   
It's a stupid wall.   
Answer me, are you stupid?

See? It doesn't even know.   
It is stupid.   
It doesn't know it's stupid. 

 

I'm stuck in the basement. 

 

There's another girl named Clary or something equally edgy. She's a fucking bitch. Whining about 'wah wah wah freedom bullshit wah wah wah some other repressed emo shit.' The fuck is she on about? What an idiot. It's like talking to a wall.

She'd actually be decent enough if she'd SHUT UP for once. Some days I can practically see the POTENTIAL curling off her skin. She's radiating psycho when she screams at Rose. She's like a fucking teenager staging a rebellion against the parents. Whatever. Get no ideas, Rose. Bitch might not know it yet, but she's MY prodigy. Not like she's gonna be better than me. I'm the best one around here.

Yeah, well, the wall is stupid. I'm bored. I want to kill someone. Do something. I'm alone. I'll just have to kill myself. 

How about...oh, I know, I'll attach this blanket to the ceiling, tie it, here we go - a good, old-fashioned noose. It's kinda cool. I should've tried this on someone. I'd love to see the life leave them as they try so desperately to hold on, kicking and screaming, all that wonderful terror. Ah, too bad. 

So okay, here we go.

Well, it hurts like shit, but shit is fun, don't you know that?

Okay, so I must be losing consciousn


End file.
